The conventional Chinese input method to a computer is usually done by means of a keyboard; that input method is rather difficult to learn and operate aside from the slow operation speed. If the Chinese characters can be put into a computer through an intelligent method instead of using the conventional input method, the Chinese input operation in term s of speed and operation would be much more satisfactory; the so-called intelligent method is that the Chinese character patterns are to be put into a computer by means of scanning device, and then are recognized automatically by the computer. According to the present invention, the problem of putting Chinese characters into a computer can be solved; moreover, the multifont Chinese characters can also be put into a computer. In the meantime, it can recognize characters of different sizes. The system, according to the present invention, is capable of recognizing 5400 characters in each font. Anyway, the present invention enables a computer to have the capability of recognizing the Chinese character, and to recognize a new character through a character feature learning system. It is deemed that the present invention is valuable in recognizing Chinese characters.